Blind as a bat
by Tayonoss
Summary: Chloe's journal entries c/c
1. part 1

BLIND AS A BAT  
  
by tnick  
  
Disclaimer....I don't own anything related to this show. I just like manipulating the characters .  
  
Thanks to sarah for all the lovely betaing....you have been there from the begining and I am very grateful. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The personal journal of Chloe Sullivan......  
  
  
  
Saturday evening,  
  
  
  
My mother had a saying about teenage boys. Well she had a lot of sayings... but this on seems to be true. She always said that they( teenage boys) were as blind as a bat and as dumb as a door nail when it came to expressing their feelings to teenage girls.  
  
I never really believed her but after this last year I have decided she was right. I mean can I be more obvious t about my feeling for Clark. I mean even his mother knows that I like him.  
  
I have hung around him for years and listen to him talk on and on about Lana and I only wish he would open his eyes and notice what was right in front of him.  
  
I mean I am a very cute, spunky blond. I have a nice figure and except for a slight addiction to coffee and for finding out the truths about stories I seem to be a good catch.  
  
So the question of the day is... why doesn't he see what a great girl I am and what a great girlfriend I can be???  
  
I mean look at what happened today. I spent the day at the market helping Clark and his parents sell produce. Which on most saturdays is always a lot of fun, but this saturday it seemed like a prison sentence.  
  
Lana had come by the stand for her aunt's order of vegetables. Which is something that usually happens but usually she is accompanied by Whitney who he ends up carrying the boxes for her.  
  
Just my luck the one time Clark is paying attention to me is the one week she would come alone. Of course Clark being the gentleman he is offers to help her. This leaves me alone with his parents for the two hours he was gone. LOTS OF FUN.  
  
Mrs. Kent saw the distress on my face when Clark had been gone for an hour and there was still no sign of him, so she suggested we go for a coffee and a talk. I usually don't mind talking with her because she is like a second mother to me, but today I really didn't want to talk to her about her son and the way I feel about him.  
  
Unfortunately I have a really hard time saying no to her. So there I sat , drinking my coffee and telling her all about my little problem with her son and the way I feel about him.  
  
After all that, I find out she had already realized that I had feelings for him a long time ago and that Clark seemed to be the only one who didn't seem to notice it.  
  
After some great advice about waiting him to open his eyes and reminding me that I could talk to her anytime about anything , we left the table and wondered back towards the stall to sell some more produce. When we got back I noticed that Clark was back from helping Lana and was waiting for me.  
  
We talked as we sold some more vegetables to people and we talked about little things. He apologized for going like that and I forgave him like always.  
  
When the day was over and Clark had seen me home my mothers words kept rolling around in my mind.  
  
I can only hope that he get a pair of glasses to help with this terminal blindness towards me or I get a hammer and knock some sense in to that thick head of his.  
  
(hopefully more to come soon.) 


	2. sunday

Part 2  
  
*****************************  
  
Sunday,  
  
  
  
Well this really was a rotten day. It didn't start out that way of course. Clark had called me earlier in the day and asked if I wanted to come over and watch some movies with Pete and him tonight. I said yes but only if I helped pick them out. I really didn't want to sit and watchanymore bloody kung fu movies.  
  
Of course he agreed and we made a plan to meet at 3 at his place.  
  
  
  
We met up and headed in to town. Clark and Pete were both in good moods. I figured we would be having a fun evening, just watching movies eating the snacks his mom made and just hanging with my best friends. It sounded so perfect I should have known something would happen to screw it up.  
  
It all started when Clark ,Pete and I stopped by the talon for a quick coffee before we went to the store and rented the movies.  
  
Lana saw us sitting by the table when she came in so she came over and sat down with us.  
  
I didn't mind because I thought I would have time with him this evening. But of course she had to ask what we were doing for the rest of the day.  
  
Clark piped up with our plans and then proceeded to ask her if she wanted to join us. She said she would love to and then it was settled. Lana was going to be spending the evening with us. Lucky us.  
  
Looking back at the evening I really can understand why Lana drives me crazy. She didn't leave Clark's side since we left the Talon. She was always touching him. I didn't know if I really growled out loud at one point or not but I did get a sympathizing look from Pete.  
  
So I spent the evening talking to Pete while Lana and Clark talked and laughed about the movies.  
  
Needless to say I have a very bad evening, so here I sit pouring out my feeling to this stupid computer instead of telling Clark exactly how I heel. Am I a great big chicken or what?  
  
We don't have school tomorrow so maybe it will be a better day, because I really don't think it can get any worse.  
  
  
  
******************************  
  
end of part 2 


End file.
